


Halloween Prep

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron spots the red and black baby grow in the shop window and decides he needs it. Afterwards, he realises he needs to buy more stuff for Halloween and soon it turns out that he made a bigger deal out of the holiday than expected.Or...A bit of backstory to the Halloween items In the mill from tonight's episode 31/10/2018 including the costume, the hat and Roberts mystery cardigan.





	Halloween Prep

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but I'm kind of proud of this? I think we all need this after tonight's episode because I just wanna kill Rebecca for her threats tonight....

Liv was the one who mentioned she needed a can of spray glitter for her new craft she was currently doing. She made a structure of a skull just out of cardboard with her clever crafty mind and after painting it silver and black, she realised she forgot to get glitter.  
  
And according to YouTube, spray on glitter was the best option.  
  
So she begged Aaron and nagged him until he agreed to go out to Hotten to that new art shop that opened. He bought the spray on glitter with a frown because why the hell was it £4.99 when he could easily buy it out of the poundshop for a pound?  
  
They were walking by the shops, Liv sipping her Mocha Frappe from McDonald's and Aaron his can of Rockstar when he stopped in front of a baby store and just...stared at the glass window.  
  
"What you looking at?"  
  
Aaron chewed the inside of his cheek before turning around and shoved his can in the bin and turned back around and stepped into the shop. He quickly scanned the shop area before his eye caught the Halloween section and he manouvered his way through the busy customers and stopped at the red section. He flicked through the hangers of babygrows, an orange pumpkin, a blue Disney one, a green (was that supposed to be a tree?) one and stopped at the red and black one.  
  
He grabbed that one and dangled it in front of his little sister with a soppy grin.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Liv smirked.  
  
"I think it's too small for you and there's no way in hell you'd be able to pull that off?"  
  
Aaron smiled at her and stuck his tongue out sarcastically.  
  
"Hahaha....very funny. For Seb. How cute is it?"  
  
"I thought we weren't making a big fuss?"  
  
"Well...come on look at this! How can I not get it for him?!"  
  
Liv laughed and agreed.  
  
"True. Ok then, let's dress Seb up in his true form, the little winged devil"  
  
After that, Aaron just so happened to walk by more and more shops that had items inside that he thought would benefit them for a bit. Maybe they could take Seb trick or treating? So he bought a bucket. And of course, a witches hat because despite what Liv says, she needs to put it on in front of Robert to show her own true self.  
  
And then he found a pumpkin and realised that they hadn't actually done pumpkin carving and he knew Liv was creative so maybe she could design it and Robert could carve it? Proper family time for them all right?  
  
And then, when he looked at all the bags he and Liv carried, he realised that he hadn't actually gotten anything for his husband and frowned. What would Robert like that was Halloween related?  
  
He couldn't think of anything until he was packing the bags into the boot of the car when he looked up and caught it. Again. In the windowsill.  
  
Something red...something that Robert surely would like...hopefully.  
  
Recently, since the winter had kicked in and the frosty air had managed to seep in through all the cracks in the Mill, Robert had been non stop complaining about how cold he was and that the heating wasn't doing much to warm him up when he was wandering around their home. Aaron had teased him constantly about being an old man and blamed Robert for his own stupidness because he only owns two jumpers for God's sake.  
  
Not that he could even wear Aaron's jumpers anymore because he had seriously buffed up, magically parenthood made some people look bad but for Robert, it only made him more hot in Aaron's eyes.  
  
So Aaron told Liv to pack the rest of the stuff in the car and rushed over to the store and picked out the red cardigan sweater, already a thousand jokes in his head to tell and tease Robert with when he puts it on.  
  
They drove home and Aaron gave Liv the job of carrying the bag with the pumpkin inside because the poor girl was struggling to carry more than two bags. He dashed upstairs to hide Sebs costume in his cupboard to show Robert tomorrow and went back downstairs to find his husband going through the bags with an amused smile. He held up the witches hat and placed it on Liv's head.  
  
"Ah so that's what was missing!"  
  
Liv smacked his arm and yanked the hat off with a glare and walked over to Seb who was falling asleep in his high chair. She hugged him gently and looked at Aaron.  
  
"You not gonna show Robert the c-"  
  
Aaron's glare told her everything. Shut. Up.  
  
"The c...crazy gift you got him?"  
  
Nice save. Robert smiled and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Ooh? A gift? What've I done to deserve it this time?"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders and picked up the bag with Roberts gift inside. He smiled up at his husband and hummed happily.  
  
"What if I just wanna be nice to you? Because...when the honeymoon period finishes, you're probably not gonna get much of this"  
  
"Trust me. I can persuade you easily. Especially in be-"  
  
Liv covered Sebs ears and shouted out a loud 'ew!' Making the baby jump and waking him up fully.  
  
"There's a baby right here!"  
  
Aaron giggled and leaned his head back up to push his lips against Roberts, purposely smacking them loudly just to gross his sister out because he loved to annoy her just like that. He pulled away and reached into the bag and handed it over to Robert.  
  
"Here. Because you keep complaining about the cold and how you have no jumpers"  
  
Robert shook the cardigan until the arms unfolded from the back and then the sides and he smiled.  
  
"Wow. This is actually quite nice..."  
  
"Mhmm. And you'll look even older so...it's a win for me isn't it? Cause I get to look younger in everyone's eyes"  
  
Robert smacked his shoulder playfully and dangled it in front of Seb who was watching them.  
  
"What do you think? Is it nice enough for dada? What, do you think your dada did a good job?"  
  
"Robert he's not going to say dada again just like that"  
  
"You never know!"  
  
Aaron smiled and watched Robert put on the cardigan over his shirt and then watched him head upstairs to the bathroom, obviously to look at himself in the mirror. Liv looked at Aaron with a confused look until they heard him shout from upstairs.  
  
"Hey Liv! Tell your brother he's got good taste for once!"  
  
They joked around some more until a few hours passed and after dinner, Aaron set down towels all over the floor and the pumpkin was sat in the middle uncarved. Liv was busy drawing the design of what she wanted the pumpkin to look like on a sheet of paper with black marker and Seb was in Roberts knees on the couch babbling away.  
  
Not that Robert was trying his utmost best to get Seb to talk again. Not at all.  
  
Aaron got the knives from the drawers and watched Liv now start to draw the design on the pumpkin quick and fast. He set the knives down beside him to his left, keeping the spot to his right empty for Robert and Seb to sit safely without being near the knives.  
  
Robert sat down in his spot with his son in his lap, Seb's hand wrapped around Roberts fingers and playing with them. Aaron grabbed the pumpkin and then the largest knife they had and full on stabbed it right through the top.  
  
They cut out the top in a zigzag pattern and Robert scrunched his nose up and fake gagged.  
  
"Ugh! That smells revolting!"  
  
Aaron chuckled and flicked a bit of pumpkin over to Robert, some of it landing on his hands. Seb stuck his mouth on Roberts hands and smiled when he pulled away.  
  
"I think Seb likes it...do you like pumpkin, buddy?"  
  
Seb tried his best to jump out of Roberts lap to crawl over to the pumpkin but failed and ended up just bouncing in Roberts lap, arms flailing about madly. Liv grabbed a small spoon and managed to squeeze some of the pumpkin juice onto it and fed it to Seb who loved it.  
  
"He really loves it!"  
  
In the end, Aaron had managed to sort of follow Liv's design which was pretty basic because it was just two triangles as eyes, a circle as a nose and a zig zag mouth. He found a near enough empty packet of tea lights and lit one up to stick inside and shoved the pumpkin on the kitchen table full of Halloween decorations he had bought. Seems that they would be eating their food on the couch right now.  
  
Robert carried a sleeping Seb to bed and walked back downstairs and watched Aaron clean up the knives. He had already cleaned the towels up from the floor and opened all the windows to let the smell out because he knew Robert would complain about it. Robert stood beside Aaron and crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.  
  
"So what brought it on?"  
  
Aaron cleaned the blade of the knife and stuck it on the draining board.  
  
"What brought what on?"  
  
"You getting in the Halloween spirit?"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders and eyed Roberts cardigan.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it. Only thing I don't like is that...yep, it now smells like pumpkin..."  
  
"Sorry mate, not my fault. You wanted to sit close to me"  
  
Robert bit his lip before breaking into a huge grin.  
  
"Oh? Back to mate now? What happened on our honeymoon with all the pet names? Hubby? Husband? Honey? Baby? Babe? Sexy?"  
  
Aaron blushed, clearly remembering the times when the champagne went to his head too much and he cleared his throat.  
  
"So the cardigan? You like it?"  
  
Robert leaned over to kiss the side of Aaron's face and nodded.  
  
"I love it" 


End file.
